mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElectricMayhem/KAK:Scorpia, The Last of the Shirai Ryu
Origin Mortal Kombat: Realms At Stake Hanzette Hasashi was the grand-daughter of Hanzo Hasashi, Scorpion. When she heqard of Quan-Chi messing with Scorpion (MK9) she was confronted by Quan-Chi (in disguise as her brother) and told her grand-father was murdered by Shao-Kahn. She went to the Shirai-Ryu asking to become one of them. They turned her down at first until she told the her name, Hanzette Hasashi, and they remembered Scorpion. She gained the mask of the Shirai-Ryu and seeked to kill Onaga. She went on a journey throught the netherrealm to find Onaga. She confronted Moloch and knocked him off a cliff, but he was later brought back by Quan-Chi to test how strong she would be against Onaga. This made Moloch one of Scorpia's enemies. Later, she confronted Onaga face-to-face, but soon learned the truth about her grand-father. She seeked to kill Quan-Chi instead. She later confronted Quan-Chi on a cliff in the netherrealm, and knocked him off it making him (seemingly) fall to his death. But, that night, a shadowy figure crawled on to the exact cliff where Quan-Chio was presumably killed, and walked off into the night... Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe 3: War of the Realms Scorpia, along with her grandfather, Scorpion, her brother and Kenshi are the kombatants ready for a 2-on-2 fight in the new Mortal Kombat tournament when General Zod and Darkseid unleashed Doomsday among the arena. Her DC couter-part is Raven. She is later seen with Kenshi and Raiden when they are planning out a way to defeat Doomsday, when General Zod attacks the trio. She is captured by Zod until Scorpion finds her along with the three other captured characters, Nightwing, Stryker and Beast Boy. Scorpion helps her escape while the space-ship they are in comes crumbling down after Superman destroys it. Scorpion teleports them to Outworld where they are confronted by Darkseid and Shang Tsung. Scorpion fights Darkseid while Scorpia fights Shang Tsung, until they are both defeated and brought to Shang Tsung's palace. General Zod confronts the two and asks them questions about The Outowrld, as Zod knows very little about it. When they refuse to tell Zod, they are sentenced to execution by Shao-Kahn. They are both in guillotines being watched by Bane and Bizarro Super-Man, who also know nothing about the Mortal Kombat universe. The two teleport out and manage to defeat the two. Scorpia teleports away while Scorpion is confronted by Quan Chi. While Scorpion is captured, Scorpia is out looking for her brother and Kenshi, who have gone missing. She falls into a bizzare portal which brings her to Apokolips, Darkseid's home planet. She is attacked by Ares and Ermac, who are now working for Darkseid. She finally defeats the two after a king brutal fight, when she sees Kenshi and her brother being held in a cage above a pit of lava with a gigantic dragon creature lurking in it. She looks above them and sees, in a floating throne, Silver Swan. She teleports up there and finds herself on a round platform with the MK logo on it, except the fact that there is a small DC logo on the head of the dragon. She looks forward and sees Silver Swan, who charges at her. Scorpia dodges the attack and asks Silver Swan what this place is. Silver Swan grins evily and charges at Scorpia again, only to be tripped by Scorpia and fall face-first into the mouth of the lava dragon. Scorpia frees the two and teleports away. Later, towards the end of the game, she is seen briefly in the arena where Taven is battling his DC counter-part, Mammoth. Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Scorpion In this game, she is not yet a member of the Shirai Ryu, but still an important character. In the opening credits, she is shown as a baby being held by a pre-Scorpion Hanzo Hazashi. Later, in the 3rd chapter, Scorpion finds her in whats left of the Shirai Ryu village. Scorpion wakes her up, as she is sleeping, and carries her away. When Scorpion finally reaches his destination, he puts her down. Scorpia gets up and looks at Scorpion. Just then, they are attacked by Shao Kahn's masked guards. Scorpion fights them of as Scorpia runs. After they are defeated, the rest of the chapter is about finding Scorpia. After fighting his way through the half of the Outworld, Scorpion finally finds her, kidnapped by Quan Chi. Scorpion then has to fight Quan Chi's army of demons in order to reach the 2 in a strange palace out in the woods. Scorpion finally defeats them and catches up with Quan Chi. Quan Chi looks at Scorpion and grins. Quan Chi then amgically transports himself and Scorpia to the balcony of the palace, up above a deadly drop into a swamp full of huge sea-demons summoned by Quan Chi. Scorpion has to fight off even more of Quan Chi's demon to catch up with him. Scorpion finally finds the two on the balcony. Just then Scorpion fights Quan Chi as an unconscious Scorpia lays on the edge of the balcony. After defeating Quan Chi, Scorpion picks up Scorpia, but just then, Quan Chi gets up and transports Scorpia off into the village she was in before Scorpion found her. Quan Chi laughs evily and transports himself to elsewhere. It is known that many years later, Scorpia's family, whom have accidently left her behind when they fleed the village, found her and brought her to the other village, where the surviving members of The Shirai Ryu found refuge. Miniature Kombat: Mayhem In Li'l Outworld In this game, she is seen with Kenshi, Raiden, Liu Kang, and Taven, waiting for Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, and Mokap, but instead they find Josh Wiplash and Quan Chi. Josh Wiplash infroms them on what happened, but Scorpia still has a deep hatred for Quan Chi. They decide to stay and wait for the others, until a Tarkatan ship lands in front of them, and Baraka comes out. Note: This article is still under construction... Other Media Mortal Kombat: Legacy In Mortal Kombat: Legacy, she is shown as the last member of the Shirai Ryu except for Scorpion. This version of Scorpia is actually Scorpion's long lost daughter instead of grand-daughter. She makes her way into the Earthrealm after many years of being a prisoner of Onaga in Outworld. She is shown in Jax Brigg's office sitting with Sonya Blade, telling her what happened. Just before Sonya can say anything, the office is attacked by an angry Onaga, who picks up Sonya and throws her across the room. Onaga walks up to Scorpia with a sphere, until Onaga is shot in the back by Jax. Onaga turns around for a brief second then collapses. Jax takes Scorpia and Sonya to a hospital while Jax tries finding out more about Onaga. Scorpia looks out the hospital window and, in the corner of her eye, sees Scorpion teleporting away, and Scorpia has a tear in her eye, ending the webisode. Mortal Kombat: Rebirth 2 In the no longer short film, but direct-to-dvd block-buster, the story focuses on Scorpia traveling to finally meet her Grandfather, Scorpion, after years of being lost in Outworld. She meets Liu Kang (Quan Chi) at the Mortal Kombat tournament and asks if a man named Hanzo Hasashi has entered. Liu Kang nods his head and shows her "where he is waiting for the next round." She enters a strange cave nad sees an illusion of Scorpion, but senses it is fake. She turns around, only to see she is caged up in the cave. Shao Kahn walks up to her, laughs, and asks her who she is. Liu Kang turns back into Quan Chi and tells Shao Kahn she was looking for Scorpion. Shao Kahn laughs again and yells "UNLEASH THE BEAST!" Just then, in the back of the cave, rustling is heard, and Kintaro jumps out, snarling at Scorpia. She turns aroun and notices Kahn and Quan Chi are gone. She turns around and fights the anry monster. After defeating Kintaro, she looks down upon him as he starts glowing. He wakes up and roars at Scorpia, but then he moans in sadness and tells her he was put under a spell by Quan Chi, and that he was forced to kill people under Shao Kahn's command. Scorpia, after a moment's consideration, grabs her gold blade and cuts Kintaro's chains off, freeing him. He smiles, then grabs her and roars. He laughs then says "you really fell for that?" He starts laughing again until Scorpia teleports out of his arms, and ends up on the outside of the cave. Kintaro roars at her again, but Scorpia laughs and throws her chain at the top of the cave, then pulls on her chain, causing the top of the cave to collapse and crush Kintaro. She teleports away and finds herself in The Pit, where she looks around, making sure she is by herself. She is about to sit down when she senses Ermac, who levetates her and throws her at the ground, thinking he has crushed her to death. Just then, she teleports up behind him and drops down on him. She starts strangling Ermac, then throws him to the ground. She grabs out ehr gold blade and is about to kill him, when Quan Chi walks up clapping his hands, then asks her if she really thought she could escape Outworld. She throws her chain around Quan Chi's neck, then pulls down and chokes him. Quan Chi, in a quick and almost thoughtless reaction, opens a portal and gets sucked towards it. The only thing keeping him from falling into it and ending up in an unknown realm is Scorpia's chain around his throat. Quan Chi orders Ermac to kill her, but right when Ermac gets up on his feet, he is sucked into the portal. Quan Chi looks at Scorpia and starts laughing maniacally, until Scorpia lets go of the chain, making him get sucked straight in to the portal and. She has a grin on her face as she listens to Quan Chi's last words: "you'll pay!" It is unknown if she ever found Scorpion. Mortal Kombat (2013 Reboot) In the 2013 Mortal Kombat film, Jamie Chung reprises her role of Scorpia from Mortal Kombat: Legacy. In the film, which takes place after Mortal Kombat: Legacy, she is still in the Earthrealm in a homeless shelter, when Shao-Kahn's invasion upon the Earthrealm begins. She is chosen by Raiden and Nightwolf to help The Forces of Light defend the realms. She is once again shown fighting with Sonya Blade. They are still fighting off Shao Kahn's masked guards when they are attacked by Onaga. Onaga grins and attacks the two, resulting in a long battle. After a while, Scorpia manages to knock Onaga into a firey pit in the middle of the road. When she sees Onaga get burned to death, she grins and says "whose the little girl now?" She continues to fight along side her ally Sonya, when they are in the Outworld fighting off Goro's Shokan amries, they get knocked out by Sheeva until Raiden strikes Sheeva with lightning. Sonya, Scorpia, Raiden and Nightwolf continue to make they're way to Shao Kahn's palace when the Cyber Initiative (Cyber Sub-Zero, Sektor and Cyrax) attack them. Scorpia fight off Cyrax and Sektor while the others face Cyber Sub-Zero. Sektor starts to distract her when Cyrax gives her a painful punch in the back. Scorpia moans in pain until she quickly turns around and stabs Sektor in the chest with her blade, cutting his circuts out. She then decapitates Sektor and then slices Cyrax's legs off with a Pulse Blade. Cyrax starts crawling towards her until she stomps on his head, crushing it. The 4 of them make it to Shao Kahn's palace, where Quan Chi is waiting for them. Quan Chi grins at Scorpia. When Scorpia asks Quan Chi who he is, he grins and says "You don't remember me? Hanzette Hasashi, the beatiful little girl... who I kidnapped before." Just then, Scorpia has a brief flashback of when she was 6, where she sees herself chained to a cave wall crying. Scorpia has a tear in her eye when Quan Chi takes the form of Scorpion and walks up to her, asking her if she remembers her. Sonya yells at Scorpia, telling her that it just an illusion and that is not her real father. She looks at Sonya and frowns. She looks back at the illusion of Scorpion and hugs him, then grabs her gold blade and stabs him in the back, killing him. She pulls out her blade and looks down upon the illusion of Scorpion, dying, as he fadesback into Quan Chi, and turns to ashes blowing away in the wind. Scorpia and the group run into the palace and watch as Shang Tsung assists Shao Kahn in preforming a strange ritual, and then a huge pit of fire forms in the middle of the floor. The 4 of them watch as Shao Kahn tells Shang Tsung he is of no more assistance to him. Before Shang Tsung can say anything, Shao Kahn stabs him in the chest, and laughs as the smoke from the fire rises and forms itself into Smoke itself. Shao Kahn walks up to the pit of fire, stares into it, and orders Smoke to kill them. While Shao Kahn preforms his ritual, the 4 battle Smoke. After they are defeated by Smoke, Nightwolf, Raiden and Sonya tell Scorpia she has to defeat Shao Kahn. Scorpia looks at Smoke, and knows what she must do. She kicks Smoke across the room, then stabs him in the chest with her Pulse Blade then throws her Pulse Blade across the room, and it stops, right behind Shao Kahn's neck, in mid air. Shao Kahn grabs the blade, laughs, and is about to kill Scorpia, when Raiden zaps him with lightning, causing him to fall backwards into fire and get burnt to death. Scorpia looks down into the fire, then out the doors too see Quan Chi's dead body. She has another glimpse at her time spent kidnapped by Quan Chi, then she walks off with the others as the ending credits start to roll. After the ending credits, the camera shows the 4 sitting down and talking about they're adventure, when the camera zooms out and reveals Scorpion watching in a tree. Scorpion looks down at Scorpia and smiles, just before he teleports away. Mortal Kombat: Quest for Peace In the animated series, Scorpia appears in the season 2 episode Scorpion's Little Girl, when she helps Kenshi infiltrate Baraka's ship. Note: This section is still under construction... Special Moves *'Rip Or R.I.P? '- Scorpia grabs a sphere, twirls it around, then sticks it in her enemy's chest and pulls it down, making a rip through the foe's skin. *Putting The W In Ow - Scorpia grabs her blades, carves a "W" into the ground and then grabs her enemy and smashes there head straight through the W. *'Neck Smash' - Scorpia grabs the enemy's neck, pulls it down to the ground, and stomps on it. *'Rise Of The Shirai Ryu '- Scorpia uses her blades and carves the MK logo into the ground. She steps back and raises her hands in the air and then a huge sphere comes out of the ground, and Scorpia grabs it. Scorpia uses the sphere to swipe her foe's feet out from beneath them causing them to fall face-first to the ground. Fatalities *In her "Spine-Breaker" fatality Scorpia pulls out her blade, stabs her foe in the head with it, pulls it out, and kicks the foe in the chest, causing them to fly into the air and then crash down on to the ground, breaking they're spine. *In her "Vengeance Itself" fatality, she grabs there enemy by the head, pushes there head down, and constantly stabs there back until she finally stops, picks up there body, and throws it across the room. *In her "Murder Kick" fatality, she attaches her blade to her foot, and kicks the enemy in the face constantly with the blade. X-Ray Move Forehead Bash - Scorpia knees the foe in the forehead, causing sever damage, and then she grabs her opponents neck, lifts it up, and then smashes it to the ground. Babality Baby's First Attempted Murder '''- Scorpia transforms into a baby, crawls up to her enemy, and constantly tries jabbing her teething ring into there leg. When she fails, she cries and throws a tantrum. Animality Pounce! - Scorpia transforms into a Lioness and pounces on to her foe, then starts biting them constantly. Hara-Kiri '''Skull Slice - Scorpia kneels on one leg, pulls out 3 blades, then juggles them until all 3 fall down on her head simmultaneously and cut her skull open. Friendship Circus Show! - Scorpia grabs her blades, puts them behind her back, and taps on her opponents shoulder well they're looking in the other direction. When the foe turns around, Scorpia starts jugling the blades as the foe watches in amuesment. Memorable Quotes *I must kill the one who slaughtered my grand-father... *What is this? Some sort of gigantic dolt? (Before fighting Moloch) *The Shirai Ryu were more then a bunch of assassins, they were people! Good people! (To Quan Chi) *Well, I might be a wraith and all, but I think I might have some emotions still... (Scorpia, trying to impress Kenshi) *Fool me once... never again! (Scorpia after killing Quan Chi in the 2013 Mortal Kombat reboot) *Sonya, my friend, I know there are people in the Earthrealm who care for me, but my clan, The Shirai Ryu, needs me in Outworld. I will see you again... someday. (Scorpia to Sonya Blade in the series finale of Mortal Kombat: Legacy.) *A being from another realm? Another realm? We already have '''2 '''realms! (Scorpia to General Zod in Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe 3) Character Relationships *The grand-daughter of Scorpion. *She was tricked into fighting Onaga by Quan Chi. *She had many countless battles with Moloch, The Oni Destroyer. *She attacked Onaga at his lair. *She knocked Quan Chi off a cliff and seemingly killed him. *She is in love with Kenshi. *The third Sub-Zero, Hato Hasashi, is her brother. Category:Blog posts